caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Travel Screen
For the Official Instructions, please click here . This page is for further details with interactions in the Travelling Screen. Travelling in Caravaneer 2 can be initially confusing, and improper commands could easily lead to the player's death out there in the endless deserts of the post-apocalyptic Earth. Navigation Caravaneer 2 is set in a giant grid. The desert is flat and there are no landmarks in the desert, other than actual Locations themselves. In order to access the Travel Screen, click on the "Leave Town" button in the Town Screen. Once in the Travel Screen, time begins to flow as you are now in the desert outside of Town (unless you have enabled pausing upon entering Travel Mode). A click of the mouse in any direction of your Caravan initiates movement. Keep in mind that during the Travel Screen, time flows by and resources are depleted. If you do not reach another Location to resupply, you will slowly lose Health. If you have Animals, Carts, and/or Vehicles, they also require other resources to run, and an insufficient supply of them may render damage to their respective health as well. Interactions In the Travel Screen, Units will be moving to and fro in the desert. Interaction with any Unit will bring up a prompt that will either direct the player to the Caravan Screen, the Battle Screen , back to the Main Menu, or back to the Travel Screen. Keep in mind that some Units will only appear if your Caravan has enough Sight to locate them due to size - Otherwise, they may pass by undetected, potentially even ambushing you if they are hostile. Locations appear if you have enough Sight to spot them. Larger Towns are easily noticeable, whilst smaller settlements may not immediately reveal itself to the player. Upon contacting any Location, the player may either automatically enter the Location or be told the Town refuses to admit them into the settlement. If a mission requires you to enter a Town, some messages may pop up, such as the endgame escort Missions. Notes/Tips *It is highly recommended to enable "Pause Upon Entering Travel Mode" as it does automatically pauses the game in the Travel Screen upon leaving the Town, ensuring time does not pass by whenever making decisions, or saving the game. *Travel Mode is the only screen that allows the game to be saved, either by the player or automatically. It is the only screen that allows the player to exit the game to the Title page. A saved game can only be loaded from the Title page or Travel Mode. *Your Caravan is not visible on your Map (unless certain items are in the player's cargo). Deviating off of a route can be highly risky. **A way to avert total deviation off of a route, remember to go back to Map and press "Go" to follow the same angle, reducing the chance of missing a Town. * Note that the game's Official Instructions refer to this screen Travel Mode. See Also *Map (Under Construction) **Locations **Units *Transportation **Animals **Carts **Vehicles *Supplies **Food Category:Incomplete Category:Game Concept